Aticus
=Physical Description= Aticus might be old but he as a body like no other. With strong endurance training, he has been able to maintain his body strength even at the ripe old age of 68. Walking into the Blood Furnace with his veteran Grand Marshall armor and weapons, he walked out with a new set of epic armor. His new and improved armor was forged from the fires within the Blood Furnace and then imbued with the gems of the Netherstorm. His once favored Alliance hammer was replaced with a sword carrying the fires of the Blood Furnace and the natives of Nagrand supplied him with an alien shield. =Personality= Just like every other old man out there, Aticus has very little tolerance for laziness and laggers. People who do not keep up with him will be left behind. Aticus is also a bit of a racist in concerns to Blood Elves, Night Elves, Undead, and Draenei. Even though they are part of the Alliance, he greatly disapproves of the Night Elves. He just cannot trust them as far as he can throw him. Draenei just crash landed and the Alliance accepted them with open arms. He believed that they are bad news and we do not know everything there is to them. Blood Elves are his number one enemies and he will slay any which cross his path. They were exiled from the Alliance and he believes they should have annihilated them when they had the chance. Towards Undead, as a Paladin, it is his duty to destroy any Undead. Lastly, he believes that there is no longer a need to keep factions. The Humans and the Orcs need to work together to be able to save Azeroth. There has been too much bloodshed over the years. He believes that the the Taruen could be great allies and can teach Humans the powers that nature can have and that the Orcs are strong warriors. He does not like Elves in general and believes that destroying the Alliance will be in the best interest for the Human race. =History= Growing up, Aticus was always picking fights. His family has always been part of the Human army and believes in strength over wisdom. Having fought through the ranks of the Human army, he established himself as a great Warrior known for his lack of morals and ability to execute anyone without remorse. After the end of the second war, his killings caught up with him. After being away from the wars for one year, he asked in the assistance of the bishops of Cathedral Of Light in Stormwind City. They purified his heart of his sins, taught him the powers of the light and how he could use the light to not only kill evil but also save innocent people. After being retired for 9 years, the Alliance again needed his assistance to destroy the forces of evil ravaging in the north. Reborn as a warrior of light, he set off the destroy the undead forces in the Plaguelands and in Alterac. After the discovery of the Dark Portal, Aticus ventured into Outland. Aligning with the Broken, they helped him not only by taming the fast Talbuk but also created his new holy shield. Once in the Blood Furnace, he discovered a new set of improved armor and a weapon made of pure fire. Now, Aticus was pulled from Outland by the Shattered Sun Offensive to help in the efforts on the island of Quel'Danas. There are plans within the year to travel even further north into Northrend to hunt down Arthas The Deathknight. =Favorites= Weapon: Blade Of Wizardry Spell: Holy Shock Land: Elwynn Forest Food: Purified Draenic Water Mount: Cobalt Talbuk Enemy To Kill: Blood Elves Allied Race: Dwarves